Secrets
by Revenge77
Summary: Every heroes has some tragic beginning which makes them want to make the world a better place. So what happens once certain moody blonde shows up at the door of the Avenger's tower. Well that's simple she turns their lives into a living here. (I promised this background story of my character Revenge to some my followers who read Vindicated and the Edge.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"When everything is taken from one over and over again, it can very much create a monster bent on revenge."- Alias Callie Briers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown:<strong>

Things happened all to fast, she couldn't recall what actually happened. So many questions plagued her pain ridden mind, such as: What Happened? Why was she on the ground bleeding and holding a infant? Why was the house behind her on fire? More importantly why was there a dog licking her face?

She couldn't figure it out, so she just sat up with much trouble, after rolling onto her back. The girl let out a grunt and grabbed the husk of the dog beside her for support as she stood up. Her mouth felt try and she had a nasty taste in it. "Th-thanks dog," she rasped and looked at the baby that was in her free arm.

"You're unusually quiet for a baby," she commented. The girl then took a step and cursed because her right leg didn't move, it dragged limply behind making her fall. She then cursed again and forced herself to land on her side so she wouldn't crush the baby.

Then she just looked around from where she laid and saw a smoking backpack to her left and a big stick to her right, that could easily serve as a walking stick or cane. She sighed and put the baby down and army crawled to the stick and used it to stand up. She then stumbled to the backpack and slung it over her shoulder, and as she did so a gun fell out.

Then the girl stumbled over to it and picked it up and checked it's clip and only found bbs in it. She scoffed and smirked at the fact someone made a bb gun look like a real glock 17, and with that she tucked it in her pants. She was then broken out of her thoughts by the sound of sirens, so she grabbed the dog and the baby and hid in the woods by the house.

A million and one thoughts flooded her mind and she pondered on them as she watched the first emergency vehicle pull up. She found it odd it was the only one there, then she heard more sirens. That's when she got an idea and limped out in front of the ambulance.

Then men rushed out of the car and helped her into the back and on to the gurney; and once they shut the door, her was left with one medic in the back as the other got in the driver's seat. With that the girl pulled out the glock while still holding the baby and pointed it at the guy.

"Woah, miss please put the gun down!" he said and the girl glared.

"No can do sir, now you to will do what I say got that?" the girl asked and the two men asked.

"Okay good, you driver, start the car and drive out of the neighborhood. And you, your going to patch me up and take care of this baby. Also get the dog some water," she said and threatened them the fake gun. They did as they were told and on the way out of the neighborhood, the baby was taken care of and the guy was taking care of her wounds.

"What's wrong with my leg?" she demanded once the guy got done looking at her leg and doing doctor stuff.

"It's completely out of socket, and needs to be set," the guy said.

"Do it," the girl said and the guy grabbed her leg and pushed it up hard which pushed it back into it's socket. The girl felt the pain from the shove, but it made her leg feel so much better.

"Okay, good now you two are going to help me escape this state," the girl said and they reluctantly agreed.

"First off names, I need them," she said.

"Foster," the driver said.

"Reese," the medic said.

"Okay, first things first we need to go the post office," the girl said, and forced them to drive there, where she made them to mail all the items in her bag to New York City.

"Good, now we're going to go to the airport and you're going to get me on that plane with the kid," she said pointing the gun at them again, she then saw they were about to complain and she clocked the gun.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

The girl's plan had gone smoothly they got her own the plane as patient who was a orphan who is being rushed to a special surgeon in New York for surgery. She got them to wrap her face in bandages so the security cameras couldn't see her face. She also managed to leave the gun behind and still got them to pull it off.

After she gotten off the plane she took off with her brother, after ditching the doctors. She had asked around for any nearby orphanages and once she got one, she went there put her brother on the doorstep with a note and left. The girl then walked the streets for the night until she reached Central Park and by then she felt the pain everywhere in her body.

"I lose everything over and over again, I can't keep anything except a dog and everything else I want is out of my reach, Mother," She said sitting on a park bench and stared up at the sky. As she stared at the cloudy night sky she heard a clasp of thunder followed by a bunch of shouts and whistles towards her. She then stood up and faced the noise and frowned seeing a group of men coming towards her. She frowned even more and made a dash for it hearing them on her heels, as she ran she felt her stitches open and her bones ache even more; and tripped and fell into the concrete hitting her head.

The girl was trying to get up when she felt someone pin her down and was turned onto her back. "Looks like we got ourselves a runaway," the man said and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet and into the alley way. She watched the man pull out a knife and her eyes went wide and before she could think she elbowed him in the face. The guy then leaned forward in pain and jabbed the knife at her blindly getting her side. She then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and got herself out of there before the other two men snapped out of their shocked start.

She ran as fast her legs could carry her, holding her side, and she saw a building up ahead with glass doors that had light on the other side; which meant it was open. Once she got to the door she was having trouble breathing, so she put one hand on the door for support and saw it covered in blood. This made her freak out even more and she put a little more weight against the door and it came open. She hadn't expected this to happened so she fell face first into the ground and didn't feel like getting up. So she just turned her head and laid there staring at the wall ignoring the frantic screams from the lady at the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

Tony was in the living room talking with Bruce, the tower was still in pieces since the war, but it wasn't at bad. He hadn't been planing on going back to California just yet. As he was talking with Bruce about the damage as they took it in when they was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir, there seems to be an emergency in the main entrance," Jarvis said.

"Well what's the emergency," Tony asked curiously.

"There's a girl in the lobby, she's in bad shape, Sir," Jarvis said and Tony frowned and took the elevator to the lobby with Bruce.

**To be continued:**

**Well here you are the first chapter of my character Revenge's back story. Please review, like, favorite, whatever you please. Have a good night and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Shy, sweet, polite, and quiet people were once talkative, fearless, strong, and bold people."-Alias Callie Briers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

Once Tony got into the lobby he hadn't expected a little girl lying on the floor barely conscious. No he had expected some lady who got shot by some mugger or something, not this.

"Jarvis, get the med team ready on floor forty," Tony said and Bruce walked over to the girl and checked her pulse just in case.

"Well, she's alive," Bruce said and Tony walked over and crouched down in her line of sight.

"Hey, you're going to be okay," Tony said trying to be reassuring, he didn't really like kids, but he didn't really hated them either. Just then elevator opened and the medical staff came in the lobby with a stretcher. Tony was relieved he had hired staff members last week, though he still couldn't get those construction workers to do their job; he was just going to have to fire them like he did the last workers.

Once they got her to the medical room, which had luckily been untouched in the Battle of Manhattan, they sedated the kid and started patching her up. Tony watched this wondering where the kid's parents were and why she was alone.

"Hey, Bruce, don't you find it odd that she didn't have any adults with her?" Tony asked curiously.

"She might be a run away," Bruce said.

"I'll run a facial scan then if nothing shows up in the news or something," Tony said and Bruce nodded and they left the medic bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown:<strong>

Once the girl woke up she was confused and her head hurt a lot. The first thing she noticed was the soft bed she was on and the warm covers and a comfortable pillow. She then noticed the stuff around the room, the needle in her arm, the thing on her finger, and that medical machine that was peeping.

The girl then slowly sat up despite the pain that erupted in her side. She then looked around the room some more, noticing new stuff since she was sitting up now. Then she started to try and recall what happened and could only recall a few pieces and fragments.

"Good to see your awake and alive," a voice said and the girl looked at the door of the room and saw a guy with dark brunette hair.

"Okay, now first things first, my name is Tony Stark, you probably heard of me being Iron Man and all," the guy said and waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Anyway I'll need to know your name, age, where your parents slash guardian or guardians are, how you got these injuries, and where you live," Tony said and crickets started to chirp in the silence.

"Don't plague her with questions," another guy said walking into the room and the girl tell from his appearance he was some sort of doctor.

"Oh, and this guy right here is Bruce, so how about it, Kid, are you going to answer the questions or not?" Tony asked still sounding chipper, but she still stared at him weirdly.

"I think you scared her," Bruce said looking at Tony with a slight warning look. The girl looked at them unsure what to do or say, it just felt like her brave streak had left her. She mentally cursed herself, because now she felt like her old shy, quiet, weak-self and she hated it.

"You do talk right, your not deaf or mute are you?" Tony asked and she finally managed to at least shake her head no.

"Finally a answer, so can you answer the questions?" Tony asked and she just looked away.

"And we're back to step one," Tony mumbled and he turned to leave when he heard a faint whisper and he turned around. He then walked over to the side of the girl's bed and pulled a chair up and sat down.

The girl looked at him unsure and felt a tad bit frightened by him and he seemed to noticed so he smiled at her. "Did you say something?" Tony asked calmly.

"I asked how long have I been here," she said quietly her voice was just below a whisper now.

"Four days," Tony said not really having to think about it and she simply nodded.

"Now can you please answer my questions?" Tony asked and she nodded after a moment.

"My name is Eve Regn(A/n: Like rain, rein, or reign), I'm twelve, I-I'm a orphan, and I was attacked by a gang of men while trying find my dog," she said quietly. She knew she had lied about her name and that she left stuff out, and the whole looking for her was sort of a lie, but she did need to find her. Because that dog had gotten scared of the traffic and got out of her collar and leash.

"Wow, so your just another Annie," Tony said and Eve looked at him with a blank face and he got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later:<strong>

**Tony:**

"I'm serious, Pepper, this kid just showed up out of no where on death's door, which is apparently the tower's door!" Tony said over the phone.

"Well, what about her parents, I'm sure their looking for her?" Pepper asked Tony.

"No, she doesn't have any parents, she's a orphan she told me herself. I don't know what to do with the kid, and get this I asked her, her age and she said she was twelve! The kid looked nine to me, because she's so short," Tony said and he heard Pepper hum from the other side.

"She could always stay with us," Pepper said.

"Us, taking on a kid? Pep, we can't, kids need to much attention and they are destructive especially in their teenage years, trust me I know," Tony said.

"Not all kids are evil geniuses, Tony, I'm sure we handle fostering a kid for a little while," Pepper said.

"Look, I'm no where near parent material," Tony said.

"Who said you had to be her dad, you can be like the fun Uncle or something," Pepper said calmly.

"What if we get attached or something?" Tony asked worried.

"Then we can simply adopt the poor kid. Come on, Tony, you might as well get some practice in raising a kid," Pepper said stubbornly over the phone and Tony didn't respond.

"I'm taking a flight to New York tomorrow, so I'll see you soon," Pepper said and hung up before Tony could answer.

"Sir, Miss Eve, has left her room," Jarvis and Tony cursed and went go find the kid.

He then searched for the kid and found nothing and asked,"Where is she now, Jarvis?"

"She's in the lab with, Dr. Banner," Jarvis said and Tony went to the lab and found the kid sitting in a chair watching Bruce work in curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce:<strong>

Bruce had gone to the lab to work on something while Tony went to go call Pepper to tell her what had happened. After he worked for a little while he heard the door open and looked up expecting to see Tony, but saw Eve poking her head inside instead. He just smiled at her and said,"You can come in, I don't bite," and the dirty blonde haired girl walked inside cautiously.

"There's a chair over there if you want to sit down," Bruce said and the girl simply nodded and walked over and looked at what he was doing curiously.

"What are you working on?" she asked quietly.

"Well, Tony and I got bored so we decided to see if we could make new substances and mechanics that could be used to help the other Avengers in the future," Bruce said and smiled.

"Oh, I thought Stark Industries didn't make weapons anymore," she said still whispering.

"Well they don't, but these aren't really weapons, they are more like something that could be used like in self defense like a taser, pepper spray, stun gun, or tranq gun," Bruce said and saw she was confused.

"I guess they are weapons, just not lethal weapons," Bruce said and she nodded.

"Why don't you bring that chair over here, and I'll show you something cool," Bruce said and Eve dragged the chair over in front of him and sat down and started watching him work. Every once in a while she would ask a quiet question about what something was and what it did.

After a few minutes of doing so Tony walked into the room and Bruce looked up and nodded a greeting towards him. "You know, kid, you shouldn't run off like that...Though you are quick for a injured kid," Tony said and the girl down at her hands as if he was scolding her or something.

"Eve, could you hand me that?" Bruce asked and Eve did as she was asked and he added it to what he was making. He then put the substance in a beaker and filled have of it, then filled the other half with water and put the cap on.

Bruce then handed the beaker to Eve and said," Tony, can you turn the lights off for a moment," and Tony complied and the room went dark.

"Okay, now, Eve, shake the the beaker," Bruce said and Eve did it and it started to glow a soft neon blue color.

"There you go, now you have a glow stick," Bruce said and Tony to turned the lights back on an Eve was smiling a little.

"Thank you," she said quietly and got off her chair and left the room still carrying the homemade glow stick.

"You got the kid to smile,Bruce, that's another step. Anyway Pepper wants me to foster the kid," Tony said.

"She seems easily entertained, you shouldn't have much problem keeping her out of trouble," Bruce said and Tony nodded.

"Well, I better go see that she goes back to her room," Tony said calmly and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve:<strong>

Eve had spent her time in her room for a few hours reading her medical chart she had taken from the outside of the door. She was surprised she had so little wounds compared to what she could of had; all she had was the following: stitches from a stab wound, stitches from hitting her head, an concussion, a bunch of scarps and bruises, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm.

'I guess I got lucky, but at least my dislocated leg isn't on the list anymore thanks to those paramedics.' Eve thought and got up with a cringe and she walked out to the hall and put her medical chart back where she had found it and went back to her bed and sat down. It was boring in her hospital room in her opinion since she didn't have any of her stuff to mess with.

She sighed and started to thinking some more, but was interrupted by her stomach started to growl in hunger. As if right on cue Tony entered the room and said,"It's time for dinner, if you're hungry, we ordered Chinese food," and Eve got out of bed after nodded and followed Tony to the dining area. Once there they sat down to eat and they ate dinner in silence, well she did, Tony and Bruce talked about stuff in a foreign language, or better known as science talk.

After dinner Tony turned on the tv for Eve and gave her the remote and he left with Bruce to go do random stuff in the lab. So Eve sat on the couch watching tv, she was disappointed that Spongebob wasn't on, but on the bright side Full House was, so she was watching that.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

After a while of working in the lab he went to go check on the kid and found her asleep on the couch. He sighed and covered the kid up and turned the tv off and left for the lab. He was starting to think raising a kid wont be that hard.

**To be continued:**

**Well, I hope ya'll like the chapter. I worked really hard on it and what not. Anyway Kudos to you all, and good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"When no one on two legs was there to comfort me, you were there on all four, smiling, and wagging your tail, as if saying 'It's okay, I'll always be there for you'."-Alias Callie Briers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

It was twelve in the afternoon, when he got out of the lab alone; Bruce`left in the night for sleep. So he decided to act as if he hadn't left a kid alone for several hours. Once in the living room the first thing that he noticed was that the kid was gone.

"Jarvis, where is Eve? Tony asked.

"In the kitchen with Dr. Banner eating breakfast, sir," Jarvis said and Tony went to the kitchen and saw the kid eating muffin, and Bruce was just drinking coffee while reading the paper.

"Hey, Kiddo, hi, Bruce," Tony greeted half heartingly.

"Morning to you too, Tony, oh, and Pepper called, she said she would be here at three," Bruce said and Eve didn't say anything back. Tony nodded and got a cup of coffee and started to drink it. He watched as the kid finished and got up and left the room her.

"I should probably keep an eye on her, she likes to disappear and is quick for a crippled kid," Tony said and finished drinking his coffee.

"Sir, Eve, is in the lobby with Mr. Fury," Jarvis said and Tony cursed and took the elevator to the lobby and the kid was having a stare down with Nick Fury.

"Mr. Stark, would you mind explaining while there is a child in the tower?" Fury asked and Tony grimaced at being called Mr. Stark.

"She showed up three days ago at the door half dead...Then she was in a medical induced coma for two days, woke up yesterday, and not Pepper wants to foster her," Tony said and Eve looked at the two then at the door.

"You should of informed S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Stark, we have the right to know of any major changes in your life," Nick said bluntly and Eve went for the door.

"You can't know everything. Hold it right there Eve, your still recovering, so you're not going anywhere," Tony said and Nick looked at the kid was already half way out the door.

"I have to get my stuff and find my dog," Eve said quietly.

"Sorry kid no dogs allowed in the tower, and what stuff?" Tony asked curiously and then got an actual glare from the kid.

"I need my dog," Eve said quietly starting to cry and Fury looked at the girl trying to read her motive. All he got was that she was unpredictable and close to breaking under her emotions.

"Fine, I'll look for your dog and get your stuff," Tony said starting to feel guilty for making the kid cry.

"I'll leave you be, but expect me to come by or said Barton or Romanoff by to get information on the girl," Nick Fury said and left.

"He seems grumpy," Eve commented quietly.

"He's not the happiest person," Tony said and walked towards the doors to leave and Eve stood there for a moment ready to follow behind.

"You're staying here," Tony said knowing she was sort of on his heels.

"You don't know what my dog looks right, and you don't know where my stuff is, I'm coming," the girl said her voice still quiet and Tony held back a groan.

"Fine, you win, Jarvis, tell Happy to bring the car around," Tony said and looked at the kid.

"Yes sir," Jarvis said.

"You're a sneaky little kid you know that?" Tony asked.

"I'm not little," she said in a somewhat normal voice and not in the quiet whisper she had been talking in.

"Oh, so I hit a nerve?" Tony somewhat asked and smirked.

He then saw their ride pull up and said,"Come on, kid, let's go," and walked over to the car and got in followed by the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

**Eve:**

The ride was silent as they went to the third pound. She had somehow convinced Tony to get her dog first; the first two pounds they went to didn't have her dog, which was why they were going the third one today. This one was suppose to be the largest in the area, so the chances of finding her was higher, which made Eve happy.

Once at the pound she got out of the car and went inside the pound, with Tony following her. "Excuse me, we're looking for a dog," Tony said and the person at the desk looked up and went into celebrity shock. "R-right this way, Mr. Stark," the lady said snapping out of it and took them to the back room. Eve walked inside she noticed another family in there in front of one cage.

She didn't pay much attention to it until, they asked the lady if they could adopt that one. The lady complied and got the dog out and with just her luck it was her dog they were adopting. Eve felt chocked up, but managed to say,"That's her."

"Excuse me, but you can't adopt that dog, she already has an owner," Tony said and the family looked at him.

"Sorry, but there's no tags to prove it," the father said and Eve shot the guy a glare, but it disappeared before Tony could see it.

"Mol Mol," Eve said and the dog dragged the lady over to her and leaned against Eve.

"That's still not enough proof it's your dog, it could come to anything," the father said and Tony looked as if he was trying not to go off on the guy.

"She has small bump in the middle of her stomach, she gets excited if you talk to her in a baby voice, and she knows how to sit, shake, high five, and lay down," Eve said quietly.

"Prove it," the father said and now Eve was resisting going off on the man. The lady then checked Molly's belly for the bump and sure enough it was there.

"It's there dog, sir, the bump in the middle of the dog's stomach," the lady said and let Tony and Eve leave with the dog, with a free collar and leash.

"Where next?" Tony asked as he pushed the dog away who trying to lick his face, after they got in the car.

"Post Office, all my stuff is there put on hold. Molly stop it," Eve said quietly and Tony nodded, happy there was only one post office in NY, NY. He chose not to ask questions just yet, but he was going too.

Once there Tony was about to get out, once the Eve got out and said quietly,"I'll get it."

"Kid, look they're not going to let a you pick the mail, you're a minor," Tony said and got out of the car and went inside with the kid and got the mail. After that he got Happy to put the four boxes in the trunk of the car. After that they got back in the car and went back to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper:<strong>

Once Pepper got to the tower she had been informed by Bruce that Tony and Eve had left the tower. She then decided to do some last minute business calls to clear her week, so she could spend time with Tony and the others. After she was done it didn't take to long for Tony and Eve to show up with cups of ice cream, a dog, and Happy carrying four packages behind them.

Pepper then got up from the couch she had been sitting on and walked over to the kid and said,"You must be, Eve, my name is Pepper, I'm Tony's girlfriend," and smiled at the girl.

She then turned her attention to Tony and said,"Spoiling her already, and you said you didn't want anything to do with kids, you big suck up," and Tony scoffed.

"Me, a suck up, you must be mistaken," Tony said and Pepper smiled at him.

"What ever so, Eve, who's this?" Pepper asked looking at the dog.

"Molly," Eve said quietly.

"Hey, kid, how about you go find Bruce and see if he'll show you something cool," Tony said and Eve took off still eating ice cream with her dog to go find Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>Night:<strong>

**Tony:**

Tony was talking with Pepper about the kid and about how she was hiding something from them. He was sure about it since no orphan would have stuff mailed to them or would be allowed to keep a dog at a orphanage. Then again the kid wasn't in a orphanage so that left more unanswered questions.

"So you think she's hiding something?" Pepper asked.

"I don't think she is hiding something, I know she is. I mean it's quite obvious," Tony said and Bruce walked in once he said that.

"I have to agree. I mean the kid seems to be hiding something she's scare of, and doesn't want anyone to know it," Bruce said and Tony nodded.

"We'll find out what is though, and I have an feeling that it lies in those boxes," Tony said and Pepper remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve:<strong>

Eve was siting in her hospital bed with her dog Molly at the foot of the bed asleep. She was looking at note that had been stuck to one of her boxes and was reading it with a straight face.

"Nice try. Humph, that's all you could come up with to say and sent me a message. Game on then...We got our work cut out for us, Molly," Eve said bluntly and crumbled the note up and threw it away. With that she turned the lights off and went to sleep for the night.

**To Be Continued:**

**I know this chapter was long and boring. I'm sorry, but if I left this out you guys would be so confused. So please bare with me a little longer, and things should be more interesting. Anyway good night and Kudos to you all! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but Revenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"The truth hurts, that's true; but secrets seem to drive people crazy, so I like them better."- <strong>**Anonymous****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

It was in the noon when Tony was finally bugged by someone besides Bruce. He might have showed a little attitude if it wasn't Pepper who interrupted him. "Tony, do you know where Eve is? I was wanting to go take her shopping for some clothes," Pepper asked and Tony looked at her.

"She was in the living room watching tv," Tony said.

"She's not there, I asked Jarvis wont tell me where she is," Pepper said and Tony chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that it looks like you have your hands cut out for you," Tony said and Pepper frowned and left.

He then went back to working on his and Bruce's none lethal substance project for a while, before saying,"You can come out now," and Eve climbed out from behind the cabinet, they used for chemicals and tools.

"You owe me, now go before I change my mind," Tony said and Eve quickly left.

"You like the kid," Bruce said bluntly.

"Says the guy who gave her my cookies last night after dinner. Because off you I had to give up a whole box to the runt," Tony said with a frown.

"Well, I'm sorry it's not like I knew that Eve would eat half the box," Bruce said and chuckled at the memory of Tony's face when he found Eve eating his cookies.

"Whatever, Banner, your just glad that I didn't get mad because you found a useful bargaining chip against the kid," Tony said smirking.

"Sir, Miss Romanoff and Mister Barton are here asking about Miss Eve," Jarvis said.

"Okay, thanks, Jarvis, looks like we have to cut it short today, Bruce," Tony said taking off his gloves and goggles and got ready to leave and meet the two fellow Avengers.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve:<strong>

Eve walked out of the lab glad that Tony hid her from Pepper, she would be doomed if she went shopping. She completely despised clothes shopping at her current age that is, she was sure that it would change once she was older.

As she walked around aimlessly her stomach started to growl so she went to the kitchen. She looked around a little trying find something that looked good to eat, but found nothing until she spotted the cookies on a high shelf. So she grabbed a chair and used it to get the cookies down, she then opened it and started to eat few. Eve put the chair away and grabbed the box and walked into the hall eating cookies.

She was about to turn a corner when a red haired lady and blonde guy got in her way that were talking to each other. They all just stopped and stared at each other. Eve looked calm and emotionless as she took a bite out of her cookie still staring at the two.

The blonde guy then smiled at her and asked,"So you must be the little tike Fury told us about? What are you nine?" and Eve looked insulted.

"Clint, don't insult her she doesn't look nine she looks ten," the red head said.

"Yeah, your right," Clint said and Eve still looked insulted and ate another cookie while continuing their stare down. She was forced to stop once she heard Pepper's voice not to far from them, so she shoved the box of cookies in Clint's hands and hid quickly in the nearest closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Clint:<strong>

Clint was surprised once the kid shoved the box of cookies in his arms and hid in the closet behind him and Natasha. That's when Pepper stormed down the hall and spotted the cookies in his hands. "What did I say about eating in the halls?" Pepper said and Clint flinched because she scared everyone.

"I'm not going to eat them," Clint said calmly and Natasha snickered.

"Have you seen a little girl around here?" Pepper asked and Clint was about to say yes when Natasha said no and Pepper went on her way.

"You come out now," Natasha said opening the closet door and smiled at the girl. The girl just looked at them unsure the looked past them at something and he turned with Tasha to see Tony and Bruce.

"Ah, I see you meant Eve, so what brings you and Natasha over here?" Tony asked walking over to them with Bruce following.

"So her name is Eve, hm, anyway we were sent here to get a file on the kid, Fury's orders," Natasha said.

"Come on, Kiddo, they just have some questions," Tony said unamused and they went into the living room. Clint had given the box of cookies back to the kid and they sat on the couch across from the kid, and Natasha got the paper file out. Eve looked some what curious once it was set on the table and Natasha started to ask the questions, but got no answer.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Natasha asked and Eve remained silent and looked at them. The kid then reached over the coffee table and pulled the file towards her and Natasha let her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve:<strong>

Eve was silent as she read over the form that asked for her bio, name, age, code, alias, gender, blood type, and medical information. She didn't like it, but she still took the pen from Natasha and wrote down her fake name Eve Regn, age which was twelve, gender which was obviously female, and her medical information which was a long list. Once she finished the agents took the file back.

"Asthma, IBS, ADD, Selective Mutism, and Anxiety. Well aren't you full of issues," Clint said looking at the kid who looked insulted.

"Shut up, Barton, we're lucky she filled this much out for us," Natasha said and Pepper came into the room.

"There you are, go get dressed, Eve, we're going shopping," Pepper said and left the room and Eve groaned and hit her head on the coffee table and mumbled ow.

"So that's why you were hiding you didn't want to go shopping? What's wrong with you, I thought girls liked that kind of things?" Clint asked and Tony started to laugh.

"She's been hiding all morning from Pepper, she's quite good at it too," Tony said laughing and the dog made it's way to the room and jumped on the couch and started licking Tony.

"Who's you're girlfriend, Tony?" Clint asked smirking at Tony who glared and pushed the dog away.

"Grow up, Bird Boy," Tony snapped and wiped the slobber off his face.

"Oh, says the guy who throws house parties every month!" Clint said and the dog started to lick him, but was shoved away and Eve flinched once Molly hit the coffee table.

"Don't hurt her! Come here, Dog Dog, you poor baby girl," Eve said and Molly walked over to her and she hugged the dog who just took the attention.

"You heard the girl, Clint, don't hurt the dog," Tony said and Eve got up and left the room to go get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

Tony waited until Eve and Pepper left for the mall before deciding to ask what he has been wanting too. "So, Bruce, shall we?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Tony, I'm not going to help you open those boxes, they belong to the kid we should go through them," Bruce said.

"But it's so tempting, Bird Boy, do you want to help snoop through the kid's stuff?" Tony asked standing up.

"Yeah, sure why not," Clint said and looked at Natasha who rolled her eyes.

"You two are awful," she said bluntly and they both smiled at her.

Tony and Clint then went to Eve's hospital room and instantly spotted the boxes and the dog on the bed. "Should we worry about the dog?" Clint asked as they walked over to the boxes.

"Nah, the mutt doesn't have a mean bone in her," Tony said picked up one box and opened it only to find a backpack and pulled it out. The backpack itself had stuff in it and smelled faintly of smoke, but that could be due to a past camping trip or something. Tony then opened the backpack and only found water, food, personal items, and clothes.

Clint on the other hand had opened another box and found something he liked very much, a hunting bow. So he pulled it out to weigh it and it was a pretty decent weight, but not exactly weighed properly, but it was pretty good compared to what it could be.

"The kid does archery, you two should get along just fine," Tony said opening the next box and found a laptop, charger, and earphones. Clint nodded and opened the next box and found the arrows that went with the bow, but they seemed to be falling apart.

"She seemed to be running something from what this stuff tells us," Clint said and Tony nodded and looked at the stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve:<strong>

Eve was walking around the mall feeling uneasy since it felt like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and followed Pepper around, who had already gotten Eve's hair and nails done, and had also already bought her like ten outfits and counting. As she walked around with Pepper they decided to go back down to the lower floor of the mall so they went to elevator, and once they got in another guy shoved his way in as the doors closed.

Once the door clothes Eve eyed the man who hit the emergency stop on the elevator for no reason. Pepper had at that point put herself between the man and Eve like a protective mother. "Now, lady, you don't have to get hurt just the kid," the man said looking at them and Pepper glared.

"I don't think so," Pepper said and the guy hit her in the face real hard with his elbow knocking her out.

Eve then looked at the man as Pepper fell to the floor leaving her wide open now to the guy's assault.

"I usually don't kill kids, but the guy I work for is paying me the big bucks. I'll make things quick, so you'll barely feel anything at all, I even got some morphine the boss gave me to numb your pain," the guy said Eve's expression changed from scared to a glare.

"I'm no mercy kill," she snapped and kicked the guy where the sun does shine and hit the emergency break to get elevator to start going again. As soon as she did the doors came open and she ran out back onto the second floor. Sadly as soon as she made it to the escalator she heard a gunshot followed by the pain in her shoulder and she tumbled down the escalator losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

Tony was with Barton coming up with crazy ideas about who the kid could be once he got a call. He didn't think much of it until he answered it and said, "Hello."

"Hello, this is the NYPD calling from the hospital on the western side, anyway we have a Miss Pepper Potts and a small child in our care," a guy said and Tony froze shocked.

"I'll be right there," Tony said going pale and Clint looked at him.

"Tony, are you alright?" Clint asked seeing him go pale.

"Pepper and Eve are in the hospital," Tony muttered as if a trance.

**To be continued:**

**Well I hope you liked, thanks for the comments, favs, and follows. Anywayz good day, good night, and kudos to you all.**


End file.
